rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Krisera Bladewarden
Krisera is a female human lieutenant in the Alliance military, born in Lordaeron shortly before the outbreak of the plague. She has served all across Kalimdor during the Alliance-Horde War, from Ashenvale to Stonetalon to the Southern Barrens, making her way up the ranks during the war. She has a deep hatred for the Horde, especially the Orcs. She also is an avid historian, and although she has no degree from any college she has begun to work on writing her own textbook for future usage. Appearance The human woman standing before you appears to be quite young, and is dressed in blue and brown leather armor. She walks with an air of formality and urgency about her, with each stride being well practiced and percise. If you look closely on her armor, she will have an insignia denoting her rank as lieutenant in the Grand Alliance Army, as well as one denoting her position as strategist. Krisera's frame is thin and lithe, her small muscles only slightly pronounced under her smooth, slightly tanned skin, which is dotted by a few freckles along her upper arms and nose. She has minimal fat on her bones, however, she isn't frail, as what meat is on her bones is mostly muscle, which was built up during her harsh upbringing. If one was to guess about her weight, they would most likely come up with that she weighs around 125 pounds. She appears to be around twenty years old upon first glance, and she stands at around 5'9 if you were go guess. If one was to see her in battle, she would be wearing a brown leather breastplate, with blue cloth accents and decals on it. Built into the leather armor are multiple series of small plates, linked together to add more protection to the tunic. Her leg-armor and shoulder pads follow the same construction and design. She prefers using a bow enchanted with frost magic in combat, unleashing devastating volleys of ice and frost. Krisera's face is slightly rounded, however, it isn't angled nor is it circular, it is somewhere in between. Her cheekbones are slightly pronounced, and her cheeks are smoothly curved. She has young looking cheeks, with a medium amount of fat in them. Krisera's upper face is dotted with freckles, however those are the only markings on her face. She wears minimal makeup or any other beauty products, primarily because she hasn't got the time to apply them. Her eyes are a light purple, and appear to sparkle sweetly when she smiles. Her medium length light brown hair is wavy, flowing down her back and over her shoulders, to around her bust. On the right side is a white flower tied into her hair. She keeps it well conditioned, making it feel soft like silk. Krisera's voice is young sounding and soothing to listen to. Personality traits - Krisera curently works as a strategic advisor in Stormwind City. - She views the Horde as inferior beings, only worth of death. - She is a devout and loyal soldier of the Alliance. - She believes in the Holy Light. - She is very shy when meeting new people, but extremely brave on the battlefield. - She is quite friendly to her few allies and companions, and is a very nice person once you get to meet her. - She refrains from jokes and humor most of the time. - Her likes include Books, Reading, Writing, Fighting, Strategy, the Alliance, Loyalty, intelligence. - Her dislikes include Ignorance, brutishness, small talk, the Horde, lies. - She is a very skilled fighter and strategist, however she isn't that good at talking with other people and interacting with others. History and recent affairs Krisera was born in the Western plaguealnds, 26 years ago, right before the Third War and the plaguing of Lordearon. Her family fled the region shortly after the culling of Stratholme to Stormwind City. Unfortunately, her Mother was killed on the way south by the Syndicate in the Alterac Mountains.. Krisera was raised by her father, who was a heavy influence on her during her childhood. She was fascinated by anything having to do with war, be it actual fighting or strategy. Her father fostered those interests, helping her train with swords, and tutoring her about military tactics and strategy. Other than her father, Krisera had no other major influences on her. She had few friends growing up, always busy with something or another. Her few interactions as a child shaped her to be a shy teenager and young adult. At age 18, Krisera joined the Alliance Military, shortly before the war against the scourge began. She fought in Northrend for the Alliance, swearing to avenge the people of her homeland. She fought with a precise and well practiced form. After the fall of the Lich King, Krisera continued to serve in the alliance military. Her first post after Northrend was at Theramore. When the Cataclysm struck, she was sent into the Southern Barrens with the majority of the soldiers in Northwatch and Theramore. She served at the battle of Honor's Stand, after which her unit moved west into Stonetalon. It was there that she made many friends with Night Elven sentinels, who she respected immensely due to their skill and cunning on the battlefield. After the destruction of many groves in Ashenvale and the bombing of the Thal'darah grove, Krisera built up a deep hatred for the Horde, Orcs in particular. After the death of Overlord Krom'gar and the Horde's retreat from Stonetalon, Krisera was redeployed back to the Southern Barrens to help defend the Alliance's foothold against a renewed horde offensive. She fought at the battle for Tarajo, a deed which she feels no guilt for. Krisera was one of the few survivors of the Horde attacks on Northwatch Post, which she fought at. After the battle, Krisera and the remainder of her unit were redeployed back to Theramore. Luckily enough, Krisera and her squad were out on a scouting mission when the Horde unleashed the Mana bomb on the city. With Theramore destroyed, and most of her unit dead or M.I.A, Krisera felt an ever deepening resentment and hatred for all of the Horde. She served briefly in Pandaria, and also served in the Siege of Orgrimmar, and was one of the major's in the Alliance Army who pushed for the horde's withdrawal from Ashenvale, feeling indebted to the Night elves after her time in Stonetalon. After the war, she returned to Stormwind, and started work on an Atlas of the 4th War. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Back story